martiallawfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakout (episode)
Information "Breakout" is the 15th episode of Martial Law. It first aired on February 13, 1999. Summary "An escaped prisoner seeks revenge and money." --DVD description Synopsis The episode opens with some prisoners on a chain gang collecting garbage on a road. They are under the supervision of some guards. One of the prisoners, a man named Dwight Merrill, finds bolt cutters and a gun amongst the garbage. He frees himself and shoots one of the guards, attempting to get away. Sammo and Terrell happen to be driving nearby, with Terrell wanting Sammo to join him on a blind date. They receive a call on their radio that Dwight and the others are attempting to escape. Sammo and Terrell head over to the location. They almost corner Dwight, but he jumps off of an overpass into the back of a truck At the station, Winship tells the detectives about Dwight. The man was part of a gang who, years ago, stole 3 million dollars from a bank. Dwight was the only one of them to have been apprehended. Winship sends Louis and Grace to visit Buzz Tippett, a man who frequently visited Dwight. Meanwhile, Sammo and Terrell interrogate Dwight's cellmate, and learn that Dwight often spoke of a woman named Daphne Pierce. Daphne, working out in her house, is horrified to see Dwight waiting outside for her. He breaks into the house by throwing a chair through a glass door. Daphne tries to fend him off with a knife, and then a shotgun, but Dwight easily takes these from her. He makes her take him somewhere in a car. Later, Daphne's husband, Brad comes home. He meets Sammo and Terrell outside, and suddenly becomes worried about Daphne. He heads towards the bathroom, as he hears the shower running, but Sammo grabs him. There is only a trap left by Dwight--the shotgun was set up to blast whoever opened the door. Sammo realized that the bathroom was empty because the shower water was too constant. Brad wants to know where Daphne is. Brad comes to the station to speak with Winship and the detectives. He gets a call on his cell phone from Daphne. She is tied to a chair in a hotel room. Before she can tell him much, she is interrupted by the return of a furious Dwight, who takes her phone. Winship and the detectives watch the surveillance footage of Dwight's heist on a computer. In the tape, he and some others, wearing gas masks, are robbing a bank. Sammo notices that the teller was working with them by reading her lips. They find her and bring her to the lobby to question her. The teller tells them that Dwight's accomplices were Buzz and another man named Eddie: Daphne's former boyfriend. The team realizes that Dwight must be after his share of the money from the heist, and will be seeking Eddie in order to obtain it. Grace, undercover, goes to a biker bar called Hogs at the Beach, where Eddie likes to hang out. Louis is undercover as the bartender. While Dwight speaks with Daphne in the hotel room, they get a visit from Buzz. Buzz is nervous from the visit Louis and Grace made to his garage, and doesn't want to help Dwight anymore. He asks why Daphne is tied to a chair, and begins to untie her. At this, Dwight gets angry and kills Buzz with a chair. Sammo and Terrell arrive at the hotel to see Buzz's body being taken away. They find a couple who have been bound and gagged in their room. The man tells the detectives that all of their money and their RV was stolen. Back at the bar, Grace plays pool with some ruffians for money. A fight breaks out over the money, which Grace wins. Eddie is there. He is impressed, and invites Grace to a party at the beach later that night. Louis is concerned for her safety in this endeavor, but she leaves with Eddie on his motorcycle nonetheless. Dwight has now tied up Daphne inside the stolen RV, with a bomb. He takes a picture and goes to Eddie's house, where Eddie and Grace are. Dwight shows Eddie the picture and threatens to kill Daphne with the bomb unless he gets his share of the money. Eddie agrees to pay Dwight at the beach that night. Sammo and Terrell manage to track down the RV. As they approach it, it explodes. However, no one was inside of it. Sammo receives a call from Grace, who tells them that Eddie and Dwight are going to be at the pier at 10:00 in order to make their exchange. As the hour approaches, Grace and Eddie are waiting on the beach. Some bikers are partying near a fire. Dwight arrives with Daphne and a gun, and Eddie offers Dwight a bag. Daphne seizes the opportunity to run away as Dwight inspects the bag. It is only paper. While Dwight is looking in the bag, however, Eddie grabs his gun and tries to shoot him. The gun is not loaded--Dwight was prepared for this, and takes another gun out of his coat. Grace tries to kick it out of Dwight's hand, but he holds onto it and fires at her as she dives behind a barrel. Just in time, Sammo and Terrell arrive, and Sammo disarms Dwight. A fight breaks out. Many men come at Sammo with sticks that are on fire, but he takes one for himself and fends them all off. As this happens, Eddie tries to flee on his motorcycle. Grace pursues him on another motorcycle and manage to kick Eddie off of his, that he might be arrested. Finally, Sammo manages to trap Dwight under a boat just as Winship, Louis, and more officers arrive. Daphne is reunited with her husband, Brad, and Louis--happy to see that Grace is safe--congratulates her on a job well done. Sammo has finally agreed to join Terrell on a double date with two of his old friends--Rita and Charlene. However, Terrell is surprised to find that Charlene is going to go out with a man named Alfonzo instead of him. Sammo and Rita invite Terrell to join them instead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1